vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flynt Coal
Summary Flynt Coal is a member, and leader, of Team FNKI. Flynt made his first appearance in the doubles round of the Vytal Festival tournament, fighting against Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Killer Quartet Name: Flynt Coal Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown, most likely around 17 Classification: Leader of Team FNKI, Student at Atlas, Huntsman-in-training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potential Realization (Can unlock the Aura of another person), Duplication via Killer Quartet, Sound Manipulation via Trumpet, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Weiss during their fight and Neon Katt), Large Building level with Killer Quartet (Can quadruple the strength of his attacks by making three copies of himself) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Weiss Schnee) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took several hits from Weiss during their fight and survived an attack that knocked Weiss out), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than them and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature.) and Ice Dust (Her ice restrained an Atlesian Paladin and was able to temporarily trap Yang) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with sound waves Standard Equipment: Trumpet Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain Aura every time they are used and once his aura is gone he cannot use his Semblance again until it recharges. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trumpet:' A weapon that has the ability to send a high-frequency sound wave towards its opponent. The sound wave is strong enough to blow back multiple people, and the force can be multiplied when Flynt uses his Semblance "Killer Quartet". Flynt's sound waves can also be infused with elements, whether influenced by the Dust vials within the trumpet, the element of the clone from Flynt's Semblance or the environment, which was shown when Flynt blows lava towards Weiss and infuses his sound waves with fire. *'Semblance: Killer Quartet:' His Semblance generates three identical clones of himself, each armed with their own trumpet, that mirrors his movements for quadruple strength attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lúcio (Overwatch) Lúcio's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Musicians Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 8